Perfect Strangers
by raileht
Summary: Some lines need to be crossed to get the job done but just how far is too far? (AU Diane/Kurt kid!fic)


**Perfect Strangers**  
by: raile

**Summary: **Some lines need to be crossed to get the job done but just how far is too far? (AU Diane/Kurt kid!fic)**  
Disclaimer: **the ones you don't know are mine, the ones you do aren't.  
**Rating: **T, to be safe

**Note: **Yet _another_ kid!fic.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

Will Gardner winced as he heard a muffled thump from somewhere around his office and waited to see if it was going to be followed by another. When it wasn't, he continued on writing notes for his case, relieved and somewhat amused at the same time. The silence only stretched on for a while though as it was once more pierced, this time by a muffled giggle. He shook his head, unable to help grinning but did not stop what he was doing.

As long as the sound wasn't of glass breaking, he was fine.

He brushed the tip of his fingers over the side of his pad, ineffectively trying to get rid of a small stain from spilled grape juice earlier. It wasn't a big deal—it was just his notes anyway and it had been a pleasant lunch. Still, it would have been easier if it had been apple juice—the stain wouldn't have been as dark and noticeable.

"_Peow! Peow! Peow!"_

Something jumped in the room and the source of the sudden noise was beside him in a flash, grabbing hold of his arm and tugging.

"Blast it! _Peow! Peow! Peow!_"

Blaster in hand and his tongue stuck between his teeth, the brave young Alex aimed at his enemies, firing off one shot after another. The young hero stood next to Will with a look of supreme concentration on his face, unwavering in his quest.

All the more willing to be distracted, Will tossed his pen aside, leaning back in his seat and watched the boy dive behind him. Grinning, he craned his neck to its limits, watching behind him as the squirming four-_almost-five-_year-old crawled on his hands and knees on his carpet, DL-44 blaster in hand and stealthily evading his would-be captors.

He checked his watch and glanced at the office across the hall, noticing the lights were still off. Reaching for his phone and firing off a text message, Will looked behind him again, making sure the little boy wasn't underneath his chair anymore before rolling it back and standing.

"_Pshhh! Zoom!_ _Peow! Peow! _Chewie! Get to the _Millennium Falcon_!" the shout came just as his head disappeared under the coffee table, the sounds of blaster shots and explosions erupting from him fairly accurate. His butt wiggled as he pushed himself under the protective shade of the wooden piece of furniture.

"Evade! Evade! _Peow! Peow!_" the bellow came just as Alex came shooting up from beneath the table. He scrambled up the leather couch, still on all fours and his blaster firing away. He almost lost his traction and didn't make it up, blaster smacking against the leather with the flail.

"Hey, careful there, squirt," Will said, walking around his desk and took the visitor's seat on its other side, settling himself comfortably and watched the little boy play. The day was coming at an end and he believed wholly he deserved the break.

Finally up on the couch, Alex grabbed the Chewbacca doll he had left there and placed it on his side, squeezing it between him and the back of the couch. He put his blaster down and looked around, shoulders hunched as he imitated more blaster shots.

"Hyperspace!" he bellowed, little hands gripping the armrest of the couch—the main controls of the _Falcon_—as he sat facing it, "_Pssshww!_"

Will smirked, cocking his eyebrows at the boy and his couch-turned-spaceship, "Chewie finally fixed the hyperdrive, Captain?"

"Uh-huh!" the boy looked at him proudly then flipped over on the couch on his stomach, easing himself off his seat, "Jumped to light speed!"

Amused by the child's antics, Will sat back, allowing himself to decompress. It had been a long day and it was nice to have the Captain and Chewbacca bring him some relief. There weren't a lot of things that could make him relax as quickly but somehow the little ball of energy seemed to accomplish doing so anyway without even trying.

"Whew," the Captain slumped back in his 'spaceship' then looked around, breath coming out in exaggerated puffs. He paused, turning his soft blue-gray eyes on Will, "Mommy?"

"She'll be here soon," he said then pointed in the general direction of the area he was occupying, "Watch out for Boba Fett."

A gasp then a vigorous nod and the child dropped himself on his stomach with alarming speed though the thump wasn't nearly as loud as the one from before. Losing himself in his own world once more, Alex began crawling towards the coffee table again. It seemed to be his favorite spot in the office for the day.

Phone buzzing, Will grabbed his phone and read the text, nodding absently before returning it on his desk. He almost told the boy his mother was coming but decided against it. She'd come either way and as long as the kid was contented in Will's office, he was fine.

Another thump, this time louder—the loudest—then it was followed by a thud and Will's head shot up, eyes narrowed. The kid was on his side and it was easy to guess that he'd fallen from the top of the couch. Will didn't have to wonder how he got up there so fast. He'd seen the toddler pull more mind-boggling moves in the past.

"You alright, little man?" he'd also been around the kid enough to know that sounding calm in such cases was important. Being hysterical would just prompt the kid into hysterics, even when it wasn't needed. Kids reacted to adults more often than not.

He rolled to the side and got up on his knees, touching the side of his head and declared, "Injured! Need bacta tank."

"That's what you get climbing things you shouldn't be climbing," Will grinned, "And we're out of bacta. We used it all up in the Tatooine crash."

And the living proof of the fact was the pile of misplaced bath towels from his private washroom. The little monster had pulled all the clean ones out, draping them on a couple of cushions he rested against the wall and crawled into it for bacta immersion. Will tried getting the kid to leave his bathroom alone but eventually gave up—he'd learned many a moon ago to pick his battles.

"Bah!" unaffected, he dived under the coffee table again and pulled out the pastry basket he'd left there. He placed it on top of dark mop of hair and beamed proudly, "Safe! No mo'injury!"

Will grinned, "Nice."

The boy had spent the earlier part of his afternoon lamenting the fact that he'd left his helmet at home, stressing that without it meant more injuries during the day's progression. Will had tried to tell him to just be careful, but Alex simply darted out of the room at top speed. It was then that Will let a few minutes pass—though he did inform his assistant to alert people in the vicinity they had a munchkin on the loose—before he followed.

Will found him in the break room with the other assistants on break, telling them all about his helmet and why it was so important. HE caught him just in time as he grabbed the basket on the serving table, asking the women if he could _please_ borrow it so he would be 'safe from mo' injury'. Predictably, none of them protested and simply cooed at him, letting him get away with the theft.

Will shook his head them, smirking at the whole situation. He knew it wasn't just because of who the boy's mother was that people—mostly the women—in the office let the little ankle biter get away with everything. He was too damned cute for his own good. And he was getting real good with the ladies, it looked. Will liked to take credit for that, of course.

Deciding it was better to let the ever resourceful child take comfort in having a temporary replacement, he returned to his office before the boy could spot him. Alex had burst into his office with a loud _ta-da!_ and was quite visibly pleased when he walked in wearing the basket on his head.

Once more contented with the extra protection, the boy began to move towards his spaceship once more, jostling the makeshift helmet on his head. He dived for his blaster as explosions erupted once more. He grabbed his Chewbacca doll and scrambled right back underneath the coffee table, "Star Destroyers! Imperials alert! Imperials alert! _Peow! Peow!_"

He tucked his co-pilot under the table before beginning to crawl out of the space, "Cover me!"

Making an impressive tuck and roll across the office, Will watched the kid get to his feet quickly and began firing at the imperials only he could see. He ran to the middle of the room and began running in circles, screaming like Han Solo in between blaster shots and maintaining a steady circular path.

What he was planning on accomplishing in running in circles, Will had no idea and didn't bother asking. The chance of getting an answer that might actually make sense were pretty slim—he had also figured out a while back that kids were just weird.

"You're going to get dizzy," Will cautioned, "then you're really gonna fall and injure yourself."

"Ion cannons! Fire! _Brrshw!_ _Pshw! Pshw! _Attack! Attack! Attack!" he made one last turn and took the opposite way on the next pass.

"Watch ou—" Will was cut off by the little boy crashing against his knees, plopping himself across his lap with a loud, infectious laugh then a shriek. "Whoa! Easy there."

The boy shifted, grabbing him around the knees, the black blaster pressing against the side of his leg. Will ruffled his hair, "You okay, bud?"

"Spinning," Alex's reply was muffled then followed by a giggle.

He calmed down and Will somehow knew this was a fake out. He didn't believe for one second his endless supply of energy had been so easily depleted. He waited for the second—fifth?—wind to come and sweep the boy away into another bout with the Imperials.

But Alex stayed there, occasionally a sound would come from him but he simply stayed there, draped across his lap. Will raised his eyebrows slightly, "You alright, bud?"

"Mhmm…dinosaur," he muttered against him, "Rawrr."

"I thought you were Han Solo."

"Uh-uh, dinosaur! Big teeth!" he declared, head shooting up to bar his teeth at Will, "Dinosaur hungry! Rawrrr! Chomp! Chomp!"

Will barely had time to react, realizing too late what was coming. He very nearly didn't manage to stop the curse that erupted from his lips as he felt the little teeth suddenly sink into the fabric of his pants and the flesh of his leg, just above the knees. The kid's teeth were still little but couple that with the clamping jaw, the bite was painful enough to take his breath away with a choke.

"Jesus," he groaned, grabbing the kid under his arms and hoisted him up and over his lap. He winced as he settled the toddler against him and gave him a stern look, "Alex, what did we talk about biting?"

Big round eyes blinked at him, bluish-gray so like his mother's, and simply stared. He was put out that his game had been interrupted and a mutinous expression began to appear on his face. His bottom lip jutted out a little, looking angry. He made a _grrr_ sound at Will as he tried to scramble off of his lap, kicking his little classic black sneakers.

"Hey," Will stopped him, "_What_ did we talked about biting?"

"No biting," came a begrudging mutter, "Dinosaur bite. Dinosaur hungry. Imma dinosaur."

"If you're hungry, I'll feed you, but you do _not_ bite," Will said sternly—he hated being stern with the kid but it had to be done or else he'd be paying for it for a long time. And god knew the there was only so much savage toddler-teeth he could take, "Are you really hungry?"

"No!" came the stubborn reply though he was pretty sure it was mostly because saying _no_ was the only way the kid knew how to rebel and show displeasure—for now. He barred his teeth at Will again, chomping and growling at him.

"Hey," he began, his voice firm, "I'm not kidding. No more biting."

"Alexander James Lockhart, have you been biting people _again_?"

Both males looked up, surprised to find the doors open and found themselves with an audience of one in the form of a somewhat miffed female.

The little boy let out a high pitched shriek and scrambled off of Will's lap. He landed on his knees though he paid them no heed, far too excited to finally see his mother. He ran towards her, launching himself at her without warning.

Diane Lockhart only managed to hand off her things to her assistant before the little tyke collided against her legs, clamping his chubby arms around her legs. Too impatient to wait, Alex began pulling himself up, basically climbing on his mother until she picked him up and hoisted him up into her arms.

His mother laughed and wore a bright smile on her face and she hugged him tightly, kissing him on the forehead lovingly and cuddled him close.

"Hello, little mine," she cooed.

"Mommy," he wrapped his arms around her neck, his legs around her torso like a clinging spider.

Will stood up, smiling, "Hey."

"You guys look like you've been busy," Diane looked around the room, noting Will's busy desk and his sitting area where it looked as if her son's toys exploded.

The little boy gave her a toothy grin as he moved his head up to face her, "Played _Star Wars_! We 'scaped from Stormtroopers! Chewie fixed hyperdrive!"

Diane's eyebrows shot up, "My, my! It sounds like you had quite an adventure!"

"Uh-huh! Paid Jabba…wasn't happy," he shook his head. "Then we went to Corellia."

She smiled, "Well, you've been one busy little smuggler, haven't you, Captain?"

"Yeah!" Alex nodded eagerly, "_Millennium Falcon_ all fixed!"

Diane chuckled, shifting him in her arms slightly, "What else did you do today?"

"Spilled juice on Uncle Will's papers," Alex informed his mother solemnly.

His mother looked at his 'Uncle Will' who merely shrugged, "Just notes."

"Didn't we talk about being more careful around the office? Diane reminded the boy.

"'Twas a accident," he mumbled, hiding his face into her shoulder, "I 'pologized."

"_An _accident," Diane corrected gently, "And it's very good that you apologized but you have to be careful, Alex. There are a lot of important things here in the office, things that Mommy and Uncle Will need for work. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh," but the boy kept his face hidden. "Work stuff."

"Yes…now, what's this about biting? Did you bite Uncle Will again?"

He barred his teeth, "Dinosaur!"

Nobody needed to ask if the boy thought that was an acceptable enough explanation. Will watched in silence, very much amused as a look of dismay appeared on Diane's face.

"Not all dinosaurs bite and you know it," she told her son, "And dinosaur or not, no biting, alright Alex? Especially not Uncle Will. It _hurts_. Do you know that? You don't like getting hurt, right?"

"Hurt?" he looked curious by the new information.

"Yes, it _hurts_," Diane emphasized the word, "Do you remember when you fell off the monkey bars? Your arm hurt and you cried. Like that, Alex. It hurts Uncle Will when you bite him."

Alex looked alarmed, turning towards his Uncle Will who was still standing by the chair. Then he looked at his mother who simply nodded at him.

"Down! Down!" he squirmed out of his mother's arms, prompting her to put him down and he raced towards Will. He reached out without any hesitation, patting his knee where he bit him in a way he figured would be comforting and looked up at Will with big round eyes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Will," he said, eyes solemn and he leaned forward to place a kiss where he hurt him just like his mother does with him whenever he got a booboo, "No mo' biting. Sorry."

Will smiled easily and picked him up, blowing a raspberry on his neck, eliciting a delighted laugh from the boy, "It's alright, little man. Apology accepted."

Alex gave him a tight hug that only four-year-olds knew how to give before worming his way out of his arms once more and returned to his mother. He wrapped his arms around her knees, looking up at her.

Diane smiled, ruffling his hair and winked at him, "That was very sweet, little monkey. Now, why don't you gather your things and we can leave, hm?"

Happy to have righted a wrong, Alex scampered off to do as he was told. Watching him for a moment, Diane then shared a smile with Will, shaking her head slightly and he made his way towards her.

"Long day?" he asked quietly.

"Yep," she nodded, glancing at her son as she leaned against the doorjamb, "But we had a good day. Let's hope good fortune holds for the meantime."

"Still nothing from Kalinda?" he frowned.

"None," she shook her head, "Have you talked to her about getting another investigator?"

Will frowned, "Not yet."

"Please do it soon," she said, "David called me about it as well this morning. She's good, Will, but she can't be in ten places at once—in this case, ten _cases_ at once so give her seniority, give her what she wants and let it be done. It's not as if the money is an issue anymore. The firm's growing…fast and we need a hand."

He nodded, "I'll talk to her. Tomorrow."

"Thank y—"

"Finished!" came the happy bellow from inside the room and Alex stood there with his favorite blue backpack, crammed with toys and Chewbacca clutched in his hands. On Will's coffee table was the basket he had borrowed from the break room.

Diane smiled as he slipped his little hand in hers, "Alright, little monkey."

Alex raised his hand, "Five!"

She chuckled and responded her son's request for a high five. She straightened up and smiled at Will gratefully, "Thanks for watching him. And for teaching him that."

"No problem," he ruffled the boy's hair, "I love hanging out with my main boy. And that was something he figured out all on his on!"

"My little genius," Diane crooned at her son.

"Rawr," Alex playfully growled at Will then looked up at his mother, "Hungry."

She smiled indulgently at him, "Alright. Mommy's hungry too. What do you want to eat?"

"Chewie hungry too!" he waved his doll at her.

"Okay, what does Chewie want to eat?"

"Mac'n'cheese!" Alex replied happily, "Ice cream! Smashed 'tatoes!"

"What? I thought Chewbacca liked to eat carrots and broccoli."

"Noooo!"

Will grinned at Alex's protestations and declarations that they were 'yucky' and proceeded to defend his beloved 'smashed tatoes'. He moved quickly back to his desk and grabbed the empty sippy cup he had initially forgotten to use earlier in the day that led to the spilled grape juice. He turned only to catch Alex bolt to his mother's office, his backpack bouncing behind him and Diane watched him go with a soft smile on her face.

"He's a livewire, isn't he?"

"That he is," the obvious love on Diane's face was undeniable, "Thanks again for watching him…I know it was so short notice but the sitter just got sick suddenly and I was stuck in court."

"Hey, like I said, no problem," he said, shrugging, "I mean it—I like having him around. He certainly makes better company that a _lot _of other people in this place. Besides, his presence just makes the day seem like it's going faster, you know?"

"That I do," she nodded, watching her son as he bounced around her office then shook her head, "I better take him home. The rate he's going…he's heading for a crash soon and I'm hoping we get dinner and bath time out of the way before that happens."

He handed her the sippy cup, "Have a safe drive home."

"You too," she smiled, "See you, Uncle Will."

Will chuckled, watching her walk away and head towards her office. He grinned as he observed them, absolutely amused as Alex launched himself at his mother once more and she caught him easily, smothering him with kisses and making him laugh and squirm in her arms.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe it'd only been five years.

Alexander James Lockhart wasn't exactly part of Diane's plan when he came along. Truth was, he was _never _part of his mother's plan or anyone else's. But seeing how much joy the boy was bringing not only in her life but in everyone's around him, it was safe to say he was a deviation that they were more than glad to have had. It was undeniable that he was a great kid and Diane was doing a marvelous job with him so far.

Sure, Will hadn't been particularly thrilled when Diane came into his office all those years ago, telling him she needed to take a break soon—specifically, go on maternity leave. He'd been floored, of course, as were a lot of people and nobody had even been aware she'd been seeing anyone serious, at least, not serious enough to start a family with. In fact, nobody had even imagined Diane Lockhart was _ever_ going to start a family.

The firm had always been her life and _that _was her baby.

It had been the last thing Will wanted, losing Diane when they'd just been getting back on track after Jonas Stern's retirement, which came shortly after he was diagnosed. Will found himself losing both partners nearly at the same time. And while Stern at that point had been partner in name only, it was a heavier blow having Diane tell him suddenly of her condition. He'd had to learn the ropes when it came to things that she was in charge of and, on top of that, learn to run the firm by himself. It had been harrowing for a while but she'd been a good teacher, managing to whip him up into shape before she had to really, really leave when she was put on bed rest.

Will learned though and it had been difficult but worth it. He now ran the firm in equal parts with Diane, able to take the reins when she had to step back. Usually, it was mostly due to Alex for it was only Alex that came before the firm. Diane was grateful too, knowing she could count on Will and not worry leaving him on his own. It was a better partnership now and they were celebrating the high tide that the firm was currently enjoying.

Many people questioned the paternity of Diane Lockhart's child. She was unmarried and the question of who fathered her offspring was one of the best kept secrets of Chicago. People suspected a lot of things—from lawyers and friends she knew and palled around with to various other more obscure sources that were sometimes mind boggling. Even Will was still a 'suspect'—mostly because of the boy's dark hair and the fact that he spent a lot of time with him.

It did not help matters that Diane kept a lid on the subject and never spoke of it. There were, at most, only a handful of people who knew the truth and Will was one of them.

And the coveted truth was? Turkey baster. Diane had had a client who ran a practice and specialized in in vitro fertilization. She had saved their practice from the medical board and in an odd turn of events, the client had offered her a chance at in vitro. Diane had laughed and begged off the offer.

But even after all these years, Will still did not have a straight answer from Diane regarding why she somehow relented and went back. Somehow, in the end she ended up changing her mind and took the offer. The most she could tell him was that she decided to try it _once_ and see what happened. She didn't actually think anything would come out of it. She'd heard enough of people trying again and again, sometimes actually ending up with a child or two or never at all.

It was very simple for her—if the procedure didn't take, that was it and Diane was going to walk away. It was, if one could believe it, a whim—if she was ever capable of any. At the time, her main reasoning had been that in vitro and actually _attempting _to have a child was one thing she could at least say she'd tried and not have to wonder about down the road.

She had prepared herself for it never taking, which had been a great possibility considering her age and every other variable in the process. Diane knew her chances of conceiving were slim to none—she wasn't kidding herself. She was prepared to deal with the final acceptance that she really was never going to have a child of her own, never start a family. Not that she'd ever actually had the desperate desire to but at least it would have had some kind of closure. An answer to the 'what if' that may or may not come.

Diane was prepared and even had a bottle of bourbon ready for it. What she hadn't prepared herself for, however, was the possibility the procedure _actually _taking. She hadn't even _considered_ it a possibility. After all, she'd entered her forties already. She was _done_.

But then, the un-thought of happened.

The procedure took on the first and only try.

Having a child suddenly became more than a possibility—it became _real_.

And _everything_ changed.

Nothing had ever been the same again. Diane changed, so did Will and the firm followed. It wasn't just a small change—everything simply went into a complete disarray like something exploded and it all fell back into different patterns, different ways. And they were still changing.

As Alex grew up, changes followed and while Will hadn't been happy in the beginning, he could certainly say he was now. He couldn't imagine what it took Diane to take such a leap but he was glad she did now. Alex made such a difference in their lives and it happened in the most amazing ways. He was a great kid, a wonderful boy and Diane was not at all selfish when it came to him. Alex didn't have an actual dad, but he certainly had enough 'uncles' around the firm to keep him amused.

"Bye Uncle Will!"

The cheerful bellow was loud and it was heard throughout the immediate area and Will grinned at the boy. Alex was holding on to his mother's hand, waving at him happily.

"See you around, punk," he waved back lightly, winking at Alex who gave him one last playful growl, waving Chewie in his direction one last time as they turned the corner.

Will liked to think he was Alex's number one—even though Diane had a brother who was the real uncle—and he could just as well be. He knew Alex best and he spent the most time with him. He wasn't a particular fan of kids and mostly tolerated them but Alex was different. Ask Will why and he wouldn't know what to say except—_he's Alex_.

And it was just as simple as that.

-o0o-

"What do you think?"

"I think…I honestly don't know."

"This is our seventh one in three days. Come on."

"I'm not sure, alright? Geez, Diane, it's not as if there's a guideline to these things."

"Well, you didn't have one back then and you got Kalinda out of it. Just…can't you do what you did?"

"Oh, you mean jump backward ten times and touch my nose with my finger?" Will said sarcastically, turning page after page of the information packet they'd been given.

Her eyes turned to slits, "Watch it."

Will sent her a cocky grin before returning to the page he was reading again, "He looks good. Well, on paper. Great record, comes highly recommended and his background is pretty solid."

"Exactly," Diane nodded, "He's worked with several government agencies and this file is thick commendations, medals and a background on criminal behavior."

"He sounds like a cop," he muttered, "We don't even have a photo. If he looks like one…it's going the _exact _opposite of Kalinda. She blends in. She's harmless. The way I'm picturing this guy just based on this? One look from someone he needs information from, they'd bolt 'cause they think it's a drug bust. God, I hope he doesn't have that whole military haircut thing…"

"Bethany said their firm has worked with him in the past and he's delivered each time," she offered, "She said he's good."

Will gave her a dark look, ever suspicious, "Then why aren't _they_ hiring him? If he's so good, why isn't _she_ sinking her…talons on him?"

She let the comment slide, "They already have four. I mentioned to her our continuous failed attempts to have Kalinda cloned and she thought the next best thing might be him."

"Bethany is a nut job…" he muttered, unable to shake the wary feeling he was getting about this situation, "but I won't deny she knows what she's doing—professionally, at least."

"I told you not to sleep with her."

"You said not to. You never mentioned she's clinically insane."

"Will, she set off a fart bomb in a courtroom…wasn't that a clue already?"

He snorted, "She did that in Wannamaker's courtroom. I took that to be a very commendable deed."

She rolled her eyes, "Then you deserve every inch of insanity she rained down upon you."

"Why are you even friends with her again?"

"She used to be my lesbian lover," she deadpanned, "Come on, Will! Let's just get this over with. Are we bringing him in for an interview or not…? Will? Will?" Diane made a face, "You're on that lesbian thing, aren't you?"

He gave her a lascivious grin, "…yeah."

"Oh, good god," she laughed, "Stop picturing it and come back."

"Yeah, too late," he laughed, dodging the pen she threw his way, "Fine, fine. We'll bring him in."

Diane checked her watch, "Uh, no. _You'll _bring him in. I have court in half an hour. You handle the interviews—we already have a couple scheduled today. Have Kalinda sit in."

"Fine," he mumbled, pretending to sulk, "Leave the heavy lifting to me."

"Get over it," she said breezily, standing up and straightening her skirt, "Just call me if you actually hire someone, alright? If you find anyone good or even remotely passable…it wouldn't hurt to have a probationary situation, don't you think?"

"Not a bad idea," he nodded, "but I _will _be sending whoever it may be to you for a final approval. If you approve, the probationary status is a go. That way, if you end up hating him or her, it's on you."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I have to go. Have fun."

"Yeah, you too," Will smirked, "Don't get anyone locked up now."

He laughed as another pen flew past his head.

-o0o-

It was not a good morning.

Not for her because she was late getting into work and that was just irritating enough. It also did not help that it seemed her son was coming down with something and it made for a cranky morning. She'd left filled with miserable guilt when the cranky snaps turned into tears and sad little pleas for her to stay with him.

Diane would have given anything to do exactly as he asked so tearfully for but she had a full day and she _was _trying to wean him off in preparation for when he actually started going to school. His clinginess wouldn't do well for when he finally entered kindergarten.

But damn it, he was her baby, her little boy and she wanted to cuddle him and hold him until he was better. It hurt to see him that way, his cheeks anguished and splotched with fat tears, crying out for her and trying to reach her as she headed out the door with his little chubby arms. It was literally heart-wrenching and oh, how Diane loathed parental guilt.

"Give him the medicine and monitor him throughout the morning," she was saying into the phone as she walked across the lobby of the firm's building, "And call me if _anything_ at all changes…yes, thank you. I'll—"

She'd just about reached the elevators when she felt rather than saw someone collide with her—hard. Diane cursed as her phone slipped from her hand. Her purse followed and thankfully she'd had the mind to close it as she got out of the car or else everything in it would have been spilled right across the floor in a very busy, very public place.

"Damn it," she hissed as she bent down to pick up her things.

"I'm sorry," someone said, "Let me help."

"No, it's fine," she sounded harsher than she intended and she quickly reigned in her temper. She was frustrated with her morning and while what happened was an inconvenience, it still wasn't right to vent out _all_ the building tension in her over a minor misstep.

She grabbed her phone just as someone handed her purse to her and she looked up to a pair of unfamiliar brown eyes. Diane stood up, brushing at her skirt and looped her purse over her arm, "Thank you. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, I noticed," the corners of his mouth curled up, "Look, I don't do this very often but since I already have you falling all over 'cause of me—"

Diane felt her hackles rise. Was he _flirting_? She couldn't help the knee-jerk reaction that caused her to inwardly roll her eyes. _Men_, she thought derisively. On a good day, she _might_ consider the situation but on this morning? Oh, no, no, no.

She checked her phone and almost couldn't resist the urge to whoop when the elevator doors opened, "I'm sorry. I was on an important call and I'm incredibly late. I apologize again and thank you for stopping to help."

"Of course, my name—"

"Excuse me, but I have to go," she didn't give him further chance to finish as she slipped into the elevator just as it was filled enough to let just one more person in. She jumped in and didn't bother looking back at the man as the doors closed.

Her phone began to ring once more and the nanny's name flashed across the screen. She answered, explaining why she'd been cut off and quickly resumed her earlier instructions. It didn't take much for her to forget the incident in the lobby.

Lord knew her day was only beginning.

-o0o-

"The director of—"

"Please move that to tomorrow and send them my apologies," Diane cut off her assistant as they both worked around her schedule. She was booked to the minute and missing one and trying to get it in on a later schedule was proving to be quite the task. "And something in a basket…"

"Alright, but Mr. Gardner told me to remind you about the interview—"

Diane dropped her bag onto her chest, hanging her head until her chin touched her chest, "He hired someone. I forgot. What time is that scheduled for again?"

"Uh, now," Annie eased in, "Should—"

"Is he-she-he-_it_ here yet?"

Annie grinned, "Not yet but we can reschedule or—"

Diane shook her head, "It's just a formality. I trust Will and Kalinda knew well enough who to hire for the position. It'll be quick. And considering it's supposed to take place right _now_, I'm sure whoever it is is here already."

"Okay, so that leaves your first two meetings of the day moving to this afternoon," Annie said, moving around the schedules on planner. "I'll see what I can do and give you an update."

"Thank you," she stopped, "Oh, and what do I have for lunch?"

"Nothing," Annie said, "Should I order—"

Diane shook her head, "No, it's alright. Alex is coming down with something…maybe I can try and check on him or—"

"The Wright meeting is scheduled for one but I think we know them well enough by now they have issues with punctuality," the younger woman said quietly, "I think you're free until at _least_ one-forty-five…that's enough to get home for lunch and get back in just in time for the Wrights."

Diane stared at Annie, marveling at her initiative and gave her a gracious smile, "Have I told you today what a godsend you are?"

"Not yet," she smiled, "Say it slow, say it sweet."

She chuckled, "Thank you. You really are."

Annie bowed her head a little with the flare only she could muster and headed for the door, "If you need me, I'll be languishing in my throne. And I'll send something to the house, if that's alright?"

"Oh, of course," Diane smiled, "It might help the cranky patient brighten up a little."

"Excellent," her assistant grinned, "I'm going to send something to cheer up the little rascal. You have a few things to sign on your desk. One of them is the final report from HR two days ago."

She stepped out of the office only to walk right back in. Diane was already bent forward on her desk, signing away the things she'd left for her, "Miss Lockhart?"

"Yes?"

"The new investigator? He's here and, yes, it's a he," she said lowly, "Should I send him in now or—"

Diane put her purse aside, taking her seat behind her desk and waved inwards absently as her hand continued to sign away on the thick set of documents in front of her, "Send him in."

Annie zipped out of the office but left the doors open. Diane didn't bother to see just who was out there and instead, read through the page she was about to affix her signature to. She was so immersed in her task she'd failed to take notice of the stranger in the room.

"Well, at least no one's gonna get knocked on their ass this time."

Diane's head shot up at the sound of the man's voice. She didn't have trouble recognizing the light shirt and the sport coat paired with dark wash jeans. The now familiar curl on the corners of his mouth came back all too easily despite the fact that she'd not even made the effort to really look at him during their brief encounter. Her mouth opened slightly but no sound came out.

Surely this couldn't be the new investigator, she thought almost miserably. She hoped to god there was just some mistake because she was remembering all too clearly her dismissal of the man. It was not the best behavior to show and Diane wondered if he thought she was some kind of a schmuck or something. She felt her skin flush at the reminder.

"Hi," he smiled a little, "You must be Diane Lockhart."

"I—" she began then stopped, mentally slapping herself for being caught off guard so easily. She stood up and straightened her spine, "Yes, I am. And you are…?"

"Kurt McVeigh," his hand extended towards her, "Heard I might be your new investigator."


End file.
